


I love you so fucking much

by GallavichObsessed2107



Category: gallavich - Fandom
Genre: I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Wedding, after prison, mature for language, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallavichObsessed2107/pseuds/GallavichObsessed2107
Summary: Basically Ian and Mickey full wedding fic. I added the vows from the previous fic I did. Hope it's okay :)





	I love you so fucking much

“Mick, you don’t have to do that. I’m happy the way we are,” Ian said, trying to reason with Mickey, who had just come up with the words that Ian never thought he’d hear. It felt weirder than he had expected.  
“I know I don’t, dumbass. All I know is that you get a fuckin’ twinkle in your eye whenever we talk about it, and I’m happy when you’re happy,” Mickey said, trying to sound casual though he was incredibly nervous. He hadn’t gotten down on one knee like some fucking pussy or made a trail of roses; no, Mickey had just casually suggested it on a lazy Sunday afternoon over some fucking pancakes. He loved Ian so much and wasn’t afraid of thinking of these things anymore. Ian was his life, his future. “Look, Ian. Remember when we had just gotten out of prison and were both working at different demo and construction sites?” Mickey asked.  
“Yeah…” Ian said looking down at his feet, predicting where Mickey was going with this.  
“When you got hurt, and went to the hospital, it was the scariest 16 hours of my life. I didn’t know what had happened, how hurt you were or if I would even see you again…” he struggled to get those last words out. As if the thought of losing Ian choked him, depriving him of sense, of breath. “Anyway, they wouldn’t even fucking let me in your room while you were in the ICU because I wasn’t fucking family. As if we were fucking nothing because I wasn’t related to you. Where I’m fucking getting at, Ian, is that I don’t ever want to risk that again. I want to marry you. Even though I think it’s bullshit that I have to prove that we are fucking family, I can’t control the fucking world.” Mickey said, actually impressed with himself that he managed to use his words. He was never very good at that.  
“So you just want to get married so that you can visit me right away if I ever end up at the hospital?” Ian questioned, genuinely intrigued.  
“Yeah, that. And also because I love you, and want to fucking spend my life with you, asshole,” Mickey said, awaiting Ian’s response.  
Ian walked up to Mickey and wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist, pulling him close. “I love you, too.”  
“So? Are we fuckin’ doin’ this?” Mickey asked with a grin. He reached his arm up and pushed some hair out of Ian’s face, looking into his green eyes.  
“Fuck, yeah!” Ian shouted, his heart full of excitement, shock and pure love.  
“Alright! Oh…um…where?” Mickey asked, realizing he hadn’t thought about that part.  
“What about the Alibi?” Ian said, smiling because he knew this was a great idea.  
“Ugh, I have to get fuckin’ dressed up and say sappy shit in front of your family, don’t I?” Mickey said with obviously fake disgust.  
“You sure do! Don’t worry, afterwards we can get shitfaced and fuck all night until we can’t walk the next morning,” Ian said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
“Alright, tough guy,” Mickey said, ruffling Ian’s fiery red hair and grinning. “Sounds like a deal.”

Mickey and Ian’s wedding day

“Are you nervous?” Lip asked Ian as he adjusted his tie. Franny was running around in the back of the room and Debbie was trying to keep up with her, all while taking in the moments before her brother married the love of his life.  
“Only that Mick will bail,” Ian laughed, though he was actually a little worried about that.  
“Don’t worry, we’ll make sure he won’t. Even if we have to fucking strap him to the alter,” Lip said with a smile. He lifted his arm and patted Ian roughly on the cheek, “I’m happy for you, bro.”  
“Thanks,” Ian smiled.  
“You look handsome, sweet face,” Fiona smiled, as she brushed off the shoulders of Ian’s suit and looked him in the eye. “I’m proud of you. You deserve the world, Ian,” 

Meanwhile, in the upstairs of the fucking Alibi, where he had previously ran a Rub N’ Tug with Kev, Mickey was nervously buttoning his jacket. His hands shook as he adjusted the cuffs of the nice suit that he had stolen from some yuppie’s car down the street. His thoughts ran a mile a minute, as he tried to build up the courage to walk downstairs. In the room with him were Mandy, Svetlana and Yevgeny. Iggy decided to wait downstairs and drink at the counter. Why come to a wedding if you’re not going to take advantage of the booze, right?  
“Mick, you need to chill the fuck out. You’re the one who proposed, you know. Why are you so fucking nervous?” Mandy asked. She had come back to the South Side as soon as Ian had called announcing that they were engaged. She had made a nice life for herself as an escort, making good money and living somewhere north of Chicago.  
“Fuck off, Mands. I’m not nervous,” Mickey spat defensively. He didn’t understand why he was feeling this way. He felt a bead of sweat drip down the back of his neck and he wiped it quickly. He wasn’t afraid to marry Ian. He wanted that gay shit for longer than he would ever admit. What he was truly afraid of, was that Ian would one day realize that Mickey wasn’t good enough for him, and leave. The thought of being without Ian terrified him to his very core.  
“Alright! Time to head downstairs, hon,” V told Mickey with a warm smile when she got to the top of the stairs. “Wow,” she exclaimed. “Not the Dirtiest White Boy in America anymore, huh?”  
“I guess not,” Mickey chuckled nervously. “Ok, little man. Let’s do this,” he told an 8-year-old Yevgeny, who was sitting next to his mom. He found comfort in the love his son had for Ian, and how he had actually become a huge part of his life.  
“You sure Carrot Boy will not go crazy again this time?” Svet asked sarcastically. When Mickey glared at her, she simply said, “I joke. Go be happy. I hope you rent hotel for tonight because we do not want to hear you fucking all night long,” she said rolling her eyes.

Once all the guests had found their seats, all being Mandy, Iggy, Colin, Svet and Yevgeny on Mickey’s side and Fiona, Lip, Debbie, Carl, Liam, Franny, Frank and V on Ian’s side, the ‘ceremony’ was about to begin. Kev had gotten ordained online and him and V had set up a janky makeshift alter in the middle of the bar. It looked similar to the wedding Mickey and Svetlana had had, but the mood in the room was entirely different. All the guests were happy for the couple, and this time the fiances actually wanted to marry each other. Neither Ian nor Mickey wanted there to be an aisle, cause it was way too gay to walk down one, way too formal. This was a Gallagher-Milkovich wedding after all, nothing was formal. It was loud and messy, and the room smelled faintly of spilled booze and cigarettes under the stench of dollar store air freshener. And neither of the boys would trade it for anything. It was so them.  
Mickey’s eyes fell on Ian as he walked in from the opposite side of the ‘alter’ as him. God damn he looked good in a suit. Mickey’s heart raced as he saw the love of his life, and he had to force all his fluffy fucking gay thoughts away.  
Ian’s eyes fell on his love as well. Both stood on either side of Kev, who was wearing some weird fucking scarf that fucking Liam had had to inform him was a jewish tradition. Ian’s eyes caught his lover’s crystal blue eyes, and for just a moment, everything around him faded away. The only thing in the world that existed was Mickey. His dark black hair with a strand of it falling over his forehead. His broad chest hidden under his sexy navy blue suit. His soft hands and tattooed knuckles. His warm grin. His voice. Him.  
“Ahem,” Kev started, once Mickey and Ian were finished blatantly gawking at one another. “We are gathered here today on this rainy day, under this wooden thing that looks like it’s about to fall apart, to join Mickey and Ian in marriage.”  
Ian smiled at the word and Mickey laughed to himself at how fucking weird it was that this was actually happening. If you had told him at fourteen that he would one day be happily marrying a man, he would have laughed and bashed your head in. But this was happening. Terry was rotting in prison and far far away. He was free to be himself. He was himself, with Ian. Ian was his home, his best friend, his partner. He loved him more than he would ever be able to express.  
“Do you, Ian Clayton Gallagher, take Mikhalio Aleksandr Milkovich to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickeness and in health, till death parts you?”  
Mickey groaned lightly and rolled his eyes at the use of his dumb fucking full name, but didn’t bother to interrupt.  
“I do,” Ian grinned widely as he spoke the words, looking deep into Mickey’s eyes, silently promising the vows to him.  
“And do you, Mikhalio Aleksandr Milkovich, take Ian Clayton Gallagher to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickeness and in health, till death parts you?”  
“Fuck yes I do,” Mickey shouted proudly, ignoring the people around him who naturally made him on edge.  
“Have you prepared vows?” Kev asked in his trying-to-be-professional voice.  
“Uh, yeah,” Ian stated. “Mickey, I am still shocked that this is actually fucking happening, and if someone had told me years ago that I would be marrying Mickey Milkovich, the toughest south side thug, I would have laughed. But here I am, standing here at this janky makeshift alter, looking into your eyes and I know this is all I fucking want. We have seen each other at our worst, and we still pulled through. You have stayed with me through everything, even if sometimes I treated you like shit. I promise to remind you every day, in little ways, how much you matter to me, and how grateful I am that you stole Kash's fucking gun. I love you.”  
Mickey blinked hard to prevent the tears that were welling in his eyes from falling out. He cleared his throat and began his own vows. “Wow, um, so listen Ian, my speech isn't as fancy as yours, I'll tell you that right fucking now, but here goes: It took me a fucking long ass time to even admit to myself of who I am. I'm sorry I put you through that. Without you, I would still be a scared, closeted boy living with my homophobic father. You showed me that I was capable of something I didn't even think fucking existed; love.And it will probably always be hard for me to say sappy shit, and talk about my feelings, but if you don't know by now that I'm fucking painfully in love with you, then I don't even fucking know what we're doing here. Here's to the rest of our lives.”  
Ian wasn’t so worried about people seeing him cry, so his tears were flowing freely down his cheeks. He wiped his tears with the back of his hand and smiled and Mickey, his look telling him he loved him.  
“Well you guys already have your fucking ring on,” Kev said with an eye roll. “So, I guess, by the power vested in me by the state of Illinois, I now pronounce you Husband and Husband. You may kiss the groom,” Kev exclaimed happily.  
Mickey grabbed Ian’s tie and pulled him close. Ian lifted his hand and cupped his husband’s face as he slowly pressed his lips against his. The kiss was short and soft, as opposed to their usual kisses that were hard and messy and passionate. But it was perfect.  
“Let’s fucking party!” Frank yelled.   
And they did. Boy, did they party.

Later in the night, Lip, the only sober person there besides the children approached the happy couple. Mickey and Ian had been careful not to drink too much because they wanted to bring their A-game to the bedroom that night, of course. “Congrats, bro,” Lip said slapping Ian on the back. “Fuckin’ happy for you guys.”  
Mickey glared at him but with no real spite, and mumbled “Thanks,”  
“So, who’s taking who’s name?” Lip teased, grinning widely as he loved to mess with the two of them, especially Mickey, who was always very serious. It was hilarious.  
“C’mon man, we’re not gonna change our fuckin’ nam—“  
“It’ll be fucking Milkovich-Gallagher” Mickey interrupted.  
Ian looked at him with the most surprised and loving face. “Let’s get the fuck outta here,” he said.  
And that was all it took.  
They said goodbye to their guests, and hopped in the car to drive to the old cheap hotel Ian had rented for the weekend.

After four rounds of intense, loving, mind-blowing sex, the boys were tangled in each other in bed. Ian’s bare chest was pressed against Mickey’s back, his arm draped over his husband’s waist, pulling him in. He nuzzled his face into his lover’s neck and inhaled his scent, his fingers twirling through Mickey’s.  
“Mick?” Ian said softly.  
“Hmm?” Mickey hummed as a response, too tired to form words.  
“I love you so fucking much,” Ian sighed.  
Mickey smiled and brought Ian’s hand to his lips, kissing it warmly. “I love you too,” he said, cranking his head back and turning his hips a little, to get a look at Ian. “Like you couldn’t even imagine.”  
“I can’t believe this is us. I can’t believe we’re here right now, with this life. Can’t fucking believe I have you as my partner,” Ian said endearingly, looking deep into Mickey’s eyes.  
Mickey lifted his head and caught Ian’s lips with his own. After exploring every familiar inch of each other’s mouths for a few minutes, Mickey pulled away. He looked into those green eyes he loved so much. “As your husband.”


End file.
